How to get people to like each other 101
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: I prove to Shido about which girls like him the most, from my perspective. See profile for status.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**So this popped out of nowhere when I was writing "The Doctor in a high school", and it's almost Christmas, so I thought this was good enough. If you support and/or want to see some shippings in this story (for example: Shido/Tohka, Shido/Miku, Shido/ Kotori, etc.) , review or PM me at DoctorPokemonIchigo. Anyway, enjoy. Also, this is from my perspective and/or personality( from the facts on my profile).**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not 100% sure about what shipping I should support, but I want to show this who are fans of Date A Live. Therefore, I apologize if anything that I say is not how the character's persona goes, or get it incorrect. And I don't own Date A Live (Just saying)**

**Thank You**

* * *

It's nearly Christmas time at Raizer, and everyone is having a good mood. Well, Everyone except me that is. I'm just really bored by the fact that I'm just going to be staying at home doing almost nothing for the christmas break. And above all that, I'm just wondering about random stuff while trying to get over the fact that were two girls fighting over my good friend, Shido Itsuka. Sure, he's cool with the ladies and all, but seriously?

"Ugh…. Explain to me why they're interested in you?" I asked Shido for a billionth time.

"Well, It's a long story, but I'm pretty sure you know why they like me." Shido responded.

"True that. They've been close to you ever since they've transferred." I added.

"Yep. Even during Christmas break, they're still nagging me about something." Shido again replied.

"Girls will be girls. By the way, since I'm bored and I've only got my laptop with me, how about…." I thought.

"What is it going to be this time? You know, you're the only one who likes Doctor Who in our class. Don't expect me to watch one episode with you."

"Not that! I'm just saying that why don't we figure out which girl is good for you?" I asked.

Now at this point, Shido was kinda shocked to hear that kind of answer. I could clearly tell that he would want to tell me the truth.

"Why do you want to know, Matt?" Shido asked me.

"Um…..no reason, just to pass the time." I simply said.

This got the attention of Tohka and Origami, since they were forever arguing on who's better with Shido, and they overheard me talking with Shido.

"Wait, Shido. What do you mean, who's better to go on a date with you?" Tohka asked.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked Tohka.

"Well, what is it that you said?" Origami demanded, and she looked really serious when she wanted to find out about what I said.

"Well…..Do you really want to know?" I asked Origami.

"You did say something about Shido with a girl who's better off with him, right?" Origami questioned me.

I was just sitting there, trying to find out what to say next…..

* * *

**So this is just an idea that I came up, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you do, be sure to leave a review and favorite, and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 What now?

So I still need to get this out of my head.

* * *

So I'm just sitting there, in my chair, while trying to think up an answer for Origami, and I've got to admit, it's not gonna be easy.

"Um….Let's just assume that I don't know what you're talking about." I simply replied.

Origami wasn't buying it. She soon started to see if were to crack by her so-called "cute emotions" at me.

"Pretty please?" she asked.

She kinda got me, since she was literally begging, but I still wasn't giving in.

"I'll still won't tell you anything." I said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, Pretty please?" Tohka begged.

Now I was really giving in. Yes, Tohka's that cute when she begs.

"Ok, Ok, I give! I was talking to Shido about which girl is better with Shido." I suddenly blurted out.

Now Origami and Tohka was shocked when I said this, because they both wanted Shido really badly.

"Why would you do this?" Tohka demanded.

"Easy, Easy, it's not like I'm forcing Shido to like one of you." I quickly calmed her down, but it just made it worse.

"Shido, who do you think is more cuter, Origami or Me?" Tohka asked.

"Um….."

Now Shido was stuck between the two girls about who's cuter. What he needs is a diversion. Only problem is, it's gonna take more than just an excuse to get out of this situation.

"Hey, Shido, wanna go watch some Doctor Who in my laptop?" I asked quickly.

"What are you getting at?" Shido wondered.

"Come on, you like Doctor Who, right?" and I winked at him.

"Come on, Lanz, That won't work."

"Yes it will, I'm pretty sure you like the show really much."

"Come on, Lanz. I know that Shido doesn't like Doctor Who." Tohka pointed out.

"That's not true. and I know it." I also pointed out.

Suddenly, it was time for lunch

"Shido, eat lunch with me." Tohka asked.

"No, he should eat lunch with me." Origami protested.

"Hey, Shido. While they're argueing, let's get out of here." and I dragged Shido out of the classroom.

"_Damn. Tohka and Origami found out about what I should do with Shido. Guess it's time for plan B, and it involves a dark room"_

* * *

So leave a review if you liked this and I'll see you soon! (No, I didn't think that, then it won't be K+ would it?)


End file.
